Battles of the War of the Ring
This page lists the major and minor [[Battles|'battles']] of the War of the Ring. Major battles Battles of the Fords of Isen The Battles of the Fords of Isen were two costly battles between the forces of Rohan and Isengard that took place at the Fords of Isen during the War of the Ring. *The First Battle of the Fords of Isen was the first battle between Saruman's armies and the Rohirrim on February 25, 3019. *The Second Battle of the Fords of Isen was the second Saruman's armies and the Rohirrim March 2, 3019. Battle of the Hornburg The Battle of the Hornburg also known as Battle of Helm's Deep' was the first grand-scale battle of the War of the Ring where the Rohirrim under King Théoden defended the Hornburg from Saruman's Army of Uruk-hai. Battle of Isengard The Battle of Isengard was described as an assault launched by a large group of Ents and Huorns on Isengard. Battle of Dale The Battle of Dale was a battle in the Kingdom of Dale on March 17-20, 3019 between Sauron's Easterling allies and the Men of Dale and their Dwarven allies. Battles of Lórien The Battles of Lórien were a series attacks on Lórien by Sauron's forces from Dol Guldur on March 11, 15 & 22, 3019 Battle of Mirkwood The Battle of Mirkwood, more commonly known as Battle under the trees was a battle between Sauron's forces from Dol Guldur and Thranduil's Elves of the Woodland Realm on March 15, 3019. Battle of the Pelennor Fields The Battle of the Pelennor Fields was a battle for the city of Minas Tirith, and ultimately Gondor that took place on March 14 - 15, 3019 between Gondor and their allies and Sauron's forces of Mordor and their allies. It was the largest battle of the War of the Ring. Battle of the Black Gate The Battle of the Black Gate, or Battle of the Morannon, was the final major battle during the War of the Ring, taking place on March 25, 3019. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of Sauron's last host. Battle of Dol Guldur The Battle of Dol Guldur was one of the battles of the north fought between March 28, 3019 to around April 6, 3019 between the forces of Lórien and Sauron's forces of Dol Guldur, resulted in the end of the evil realm of Dol Guldur. Battle of Bywater The Battle of Bywater was a battle for control of the Shire that took place on November 3, 3019 and the final battle of the War of the Ring. Minor battles Skirmish in Balin's Tomb The Fight in Balin's Tomb, also known as Battle of the Chamber of Mazarbul, was a battle between the Fellowship of the Ring and the Goblins of Moria. The goblins had discovered the presence of the Fellowship, and while Gandalf was reading the harrowing tale of the fall of Balin and his dwarves from the Book of Mazarbul, the orcs mobilized. Battle of the Peak The Battle of the Peak was the climax of the fight between Gandalf the Grey and Durin's Bane atop Zirakzigil after they ascend the Endless Stair from Moria. Skirmish at Amon Hen The Skirmish at Amon Hen was a battle between the Fellowship of the Ring and a small force of Uruk-hai fought in February, 3019 at Amon Hen. It resulted in the death of Boromir and the breaking of the Fellowship. Attack of the Rohirrim The Attack of the Rohirrim was a battle fought between the Rohirrim and Uruk-hai that seized Merry and Pippin. Battle of Ithilien The Battle of Ithilien was a fight between the Rangers of Ithilien and the Haradrim Warriors travelling to Mordor to aid Sauron. Battle of Osgiliath The Battle of Osgiliath was a battle during the War of the Ring, and a prelude to the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Battle of Cair Andros The Battle of Cair Andros was a conflict between Sauron's servants and the Gondor defenders of the city of Cair Andros during the War of the Ring. Cair Andros was located in the middle of the Anduin river on a small isle. It was connected to the shore on either side by two bridges. Category:Battles Category:Lists Category:War of the Ring